Plans Change
by averygirl
Summary: Fly, meet Spider... Features Predatory-Ezra and Willing-Toby. Slash.


**Plans Change**

_**Toby and Ezra. This is definitely a different take on Episode 1 lol**_

* * *

><p>Ezra was supposed to wait for the girl. She wasn't just part of the plan. She was <em>THE<em> plan. But seeing that guy straddling the stool next to his, looking so damn forlorn, and so damn sexy… Well, Ezra just didn't feel like he could stay away. He didn't even want to. Toby Cavanaugh, local hoodlum and alleged Peeping Tom, was turning him the hell on.

_Plans change,_ Ezra thought as he flicked the wrapper off his straw and slipped it into his Diet Coke. He took a long pull of the cold, caffeinated drink as watched Toby from under his eyelashes.

He wanted to talk to Toby. The only problem was that unlike with the girl, he hadn't planned what to say, right down to every syllable, not at all. He'd be winging it but he was actually okay with that. It had been too long since he had hit on another guy.

The scent of Toby's spicy cologne was driving him wild, emboldening him.

He pointed at the jukebox. "Fiona Apple," he said, "singing again about how much she hates men. It's not exactly conducive to a contented lunch is it?" So it was far from the best pickup line he'd ever used. Okay, it was the worst one ever, but he knew he had caught Toby's attention.

Toby looked at him with impossibly big, crystal-blue eyes. "Yeah, men haters," Toby mused. "There seem to be plenty of them out there."

"I love men," Ezra said. "I mean, we're not such a terrible species are we?"

"Tell that to women, especially the women around here," Toby said darkly. "I'm kind of tired of all of them."

"I know the feeling. Women like Fiona helped me realize that I'm more into guys. A lot more," he said, sipping his drink, bobbing lightly up and down on the straw. He couldn't believe that they were actually having this conversation. Fiona would hate it if she knew that a guy was using her screechy, soulful, tortured song as a come-on. It was strange. Strange and completely exhilarating.

Toby watched him closely. "You're gay."

Ezra nodded. "Yes." He was angry at himself for a moment but only a moment. Sure if it got out that he preferred the same sex, it would be awfully difficult to convince _the girl _to take up with him and reveal all her juicy secrets. Too bad though, because Ezra was listening to his libido rather than his brain right now.

Toby nodded. He didn't say anything but at least he didn't appear revolted.

"So what does one do for fun around here?" Ezra asked, lightly tapping his fingers on the countertop.

"From what I remember, not much," Toby said. "I only came back recently and nothing seems very different. Same small town, same bullshit."

"You're Rosewood-born huh?"

"Yeah, for what it's worth." Toby looked at him squarely now, making Ezra's blood thrum in his veins. "And you? Are you new in town?"

"Sort of," Ezra said. "I just finished college up at Hollis and am about to start a job here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Teach. It's one of my passions."

Toby looked at him curiously but there was something new percolating in his eyes. "Oh? And what are some of your other passions?"

Ezra could be coy but why bother? Ezra wanted Toby and it was pretty damn obvious. And now Toby was sort of flirting back. That melancholy exterior of his had begun to ebb away.

"I have a passion for many things," Ezra said. "But only a few of them really turn me on."

Toby's eyes grew smoky. His gaze travelled the length of Ezra's body, coming to rest on Ezra's lap. Ezra's desire was clearly on display, pressing up the crotch of his blue jeans. "Are you turned on now?"

"What do you think?" Ezra said. "Have you ever—"

"Had sex with a guy?" Toby asked. He darted his tongue quickly across his lips. "No, never, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

"That's what they say."

"Whoever they is," Toby said. He blushed then. "Look, I don't know if I'm gay but I have this… attraction to guys. I've looked at so many erotic guy-on-guy pictures. If my parents knew…"

"How old are you, Toby?" As if Ezra didn't already know everything there was to know about him. The only thing he didn't know was what Toby's lips would taste like. He really wanted to find out.

"Eighteen," Toby quickly lied. "Legal."

Ezra grinned. He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against Toby's hot earlobe. "In that case, do you want to meet up in the bathroom in two minutes?"

Toby nodded. Ezra moved his mouth down to the column of his throat. He could feel that Toby's pulse was racing. "Good. Go now."

Toby nodded. He looked almost hypnotized, as if he would be willing to do absolutely anything right now. The thought tickled Ezra. That girl could wait. Ezra was going after his latest conquest. They might not have sex now, but a hot make out session was definitely in order.

He watched Toby slide off his seat and head to the men's bathroom at the back of the place. He grinned around his straw as he sucked up the rest of his Diet Coke. He then stood and started for the bathroom.

Just as he was edging through the door, he spotted her. _She_ was here. Aria Montgomery. With her fierce insecurities and Daddy issues, she was such an easy target. She was supposed to have been his ticket into the world of Alison DiLaurentis, but as he spotted Toby leaning against the sink, he just smiled.

_Plans change,_ he thought again.

Aria was no longer to be his prey. Toby Cavanaugh had just taken her place.

_Fly, meet Spider._

Ezra was smiling and whistling as he went into the bathroom and the door slammed shut after him.

_**THE END, I guess lol**_


End file.
